


Lost

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Tito has moved to Andorra, but it feels like something is missing, and his usual way of taking his mind off things is no longer working...





	Lost

Moving to Andorra felt good, it was a good place for training, and he was going to be close to Marc again, which after a few years apart was a nice chance for him to try and rekindle their friendship.

It should have been perfect, and yet it felt like something was missing.

Tito pushed the thoughts out of his mind, heading out to the bars in search of a little company.

That always took his mind off things.

*

She was pretty in a shy kind of way, the cliché of a librarian, although Tito had no idea what she actually did. The club had been too loud to talk, but that was the appeal of a place like that.

No names, no details, and like a useless violin, there were no strings attached.

As they stumbled into bed, he realised the last drink was a mistake, something fruity and sweet that was probably pure alcohol, and he felt the room spin around him.

He carried on kissing his way down her pale skin, her hands threading through his hair, encouraging him to go lower, and he was glad that she didn’t want anything else from him, because his cock was clearly feeling the effects of the alcohol.

It wasn’t even half hard, and he wasn’t sure that he had the stamina to prop himself up enough to make love anyway. Although fucking would have been a more accurate word.

She was dripping wet by the time his tongue was licking at her clit, her fingers tugging at his hair as he teased her, making her beg for more, but even that wasn’t enough to spark little Tito into action.

The sound of her moaning in pleasure as he ate her out was enough to have his cock twitching, but he wasn’t anywhere near hard. Although she didn’t seem to have any complaints.

Declining her offer to return the favour, unable to miss the way that she stared at his scars, he headed to the shower, and she was gone when he returned. The only evidence that it had actually happened was the smell of sex hanging in the air.

Tito changed the sheets, and he slept with one foot on the floor to stop the world spinning.

But at least he had taken his mind off everything.

***

Days later, Andorra still didn’t feel like home, and he was starting to wonder if he’d made a mistake.

Everyone had dropped by to welcome him to the area, and he was almost exhausted from the amount of time he’d spent socialising with his fellow riders, who all wanted to talk about anything but bikes.

Except Rins, which was why he was the only one that Tito had agreed to go out training with, out of all the riders in Andorra.

The mountain air was so fresh and crisp, and it reminded him why he’d moved up here. It was a great place for training, and it would do him good to change things up.

“Earth to Tito?” Rins was waving his hand in front of his face, and Tito blinked a few times before looking at Rins, his smile reassuring as he laughed. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m still getting used to the view up here in the mountains.” Tito took a deep breath before smiling, hoping that it would be enough to put Rins’ mind at ease.

“You’ve spent too long playing in the dirt.” Rins’ laugh was innocent, but Tito’s mind made it way more suggestive, and he found himself hoping that he looked pink from running rather than because he was blushing.

“I’ll get used to it.”

“You will.” Rins gave him a playful nudge, his grin shining out as he glanced at his watch. “Same time tomorrow?”

“Sure, I’ll see you then.”

Rins waved goodbye as he jogged off, leaving Tito standing by the side of a lake, not quite sure where he was.

At least his phone had an app that could help him with that. Well, his location at least, he wasn’t sure if there was an app for a lost soul.

***

Tito had assumed that a hard day training would be enough to at least tire out his mind, but it seemed more active than ever.

Tossing his pillow away, he slunk out of bed, heading for the shower, and he set the water to cool. hoping that it would clear his mind.

He emerged shivering and covered in goose bumps, but he was more alert than when he stepped in, and he knew exactly what he could do to burn off his extra energy.

Scrabbling around on the floor for a pair of jeans that were vaguely clean, he threw on a t-shirt without even checking what logo was on it. He didn’t own anything that wasn’t bike related in some way, and his wardrobe was no exception. Even the jeans were from GAS, back when Marc had a sponsorship deal with them.

Tito ran his fingers through his hair, giving his reflection a weak smile as he grabbed his phone and wallet, and he headed for the one place that always took his mind off everything.

*

The bass rumbled through his bones, the flashing lights making everyone look like they were trapped in an old black and white film.

He scanned the crowd, thinner tonight than it had been last time he came here, although there were still enough people to pack the dance floor so that he couldn’t help bumping up against everyone.

And then he saw him.

He had to do a double take, check that it wasn’t actually Marc here in the club, but just a guy that looked a lot like him. The nose wasn’t quite the same, more like Jorge’s, but if he slapped the guy in a pair of leathers and a helmet, people would struggle to notice that he wasn’t Marc.

Tito realised that he’d been staring for too long, and now the guy was wandering over, a lustful smile on his face, and up close Tito could see that he didn’t look too much like Marc. That was a relief, he wasn’t sure he could get all intimate and sweaty with a guy who looked like someone he had once thought of as a little brother.

“Hi.” Tito batted his eyelashes, downing the last of his drink, and the guy’s smile said it all.

“Hi.” The guy took Tito’s hand, running his fingers over the scars before nodding towards the exit as Tito smiled in agreement. With that they were heading out into the cool night air, and back to wherever the guy lived.

*

The guy had a studio flat, tiny yet spacious, and from all the photos with various sports stars he was clearly a trainer of some sort. There were almost as many trainers in Andorra as there were athletes.

“Nice place.” Tito smiled when he looked at the bed, sat out in the main living area, and it was the only thing that Tito was interested in.

It didn’t take long for them both to be undressed, the guy’s lips evading Tito’s, preferring to kiss at his neck and shoulders. He wasn’t the first person who thought kissing was too intimate for a one-night stand, and Tito could kind of understand that.

Right now it wasn’t his lips that wanted attention, it was his half hard cock that was waiting for some encouragement, but the guy’s hands were groping at everything but. His lips moved lower, avoiding the thick pink scars that decorated his collarbones, and Tito couldn’t help but feel self-conscious about them.

Tito felt the room spin, even though he’d only had one beer, and then he was sprawled out on the bed, the guy clearly frustrated at having to take the lead.

The guy threw a box of condoms and a bottle of lube in his direction, and Tito fumbled to catch them, the condoms slipping between his fingers before bouncing on the bed and then dropping on to the floor as though there was a string attached, pulling them out of his reach.

While Tito retrieved the wayward condoms, the guy got into position on his hands and knees, his legs spread wide and his hips held high, so there was no way that Tito could miss what he was asking for.

Tito shuffled into position, tearing at the condom packet with his teeth before struggling to roll it over his half hard cock, and he wasn’t sure if he could actually rise to the occasion.

“Do you want me to…?” Tito squirted lube over his cock, and he realised that maybe he should have thought about opening the guy up before now.

“No, I’m good to go.” The guy sounded like he was rolling his eyes, wondering how he managed to pick up the one guy in the club that wasn’t there for a hook-up.

Tito closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he relieved all of his most erotic moments, and he managed to get little Tito to perk up. It was enough to thrust in without having to manhandle it in, and then the guy was grinding back against him. Keeping a steady pace and making sure that he stayed hard enough not to slide out was a chore, and the guy ended up jerking himself off when he was close, having correctly guessed that Tito wouldn’t be up to the job.

His muscles fluttered as he came, his moans muffled by the pillow, and Tito was glad that at least one of them got some pleasure out of this.

Tito grunted, juddering his hips as though he was coming hard, and thankfully the guy didn’t look back when he pulled out. He whipped off the used condom before the guy could see it, and he rushed off the bed, shoving the evidence of his failure in his pocket as he threw on his clothes.

The guy barely gave him a second glance, but it felt strange to leave without saying anything.

“I’ve got to be up early tomorrow.”

“Same here.”

“Night.” Tito slipped his trainers on, not caring that they were on the wrong feet, he just had to get out of here before it got any more awkward.

“I’ll see you about.”

Tito blushed, and he really hoped that he never saw the guy again after such a disappointing performance.

Hopefully he would tell his friends the story of how he once pulled a guy that looked a bit like Tito Rabat the MotoGP rider, but there was no way that it was him because a professional athlete should have been able to go all night.

He slinked into his own bed as the sun peeked over the horizon, and he felt the loss of something, but he didn’t know what.

There was something missing deep down in his soul, and he had no idea where to find it.

***

Rins had sent half a dozen texts over the last day, all asking if he wanted to go training, or walk Olivia with him, and Tito hadn’t found the energy to answer any of them.

He just needed a day away from everyone, and to figure out what the hell was wrong.

His lack of sexual prowess was going to be nothing compared to the pain he would end up with if he was racing with an unfocused mind.

Tito couldn’t remember the last time that he’d come, for all the sex that he’d had lately, none of it had been satisfying for him.

But he was going to change that.

He was armed with a hidden folder of porn, and a bottle of lube, and he intended to sort one of his problems this afternoon.

His hand was the lover that had never disappointed him, and porn was always a good way to get things started.

None of the videos were particularly good quality, but that suited him, made it easier to imagine that it was him taking part, rather than the generically handsome actors that were usually the stars of these films.

Unzipping his jeans, he smiled as he touched himself, rubbing himself through the flimsy fabric of his boxers as the film got through all the cheesy dialogue that preceded the main event.

He smiled as his cock started to respond, and he pulled his boxers down before slicking up his hand, taking a minute to savour the feeling of the warm air on his cock.

The action on the screen was hotting up, the woman moaning as though being fucked up the ass was the most erotic thing that she’d ever experienced, and Tito found his eyes drawn to the hard cock that was slamming into her.

He wrapped his fingers round his soft cock, gently encouraging it, and he smiled when it started to fill out, applying more pressure as he waited for it to fully harden.

Ten minutes later he was gripping at his cock with white knuckles, frantically trying to think sexy thoughts as the next video started playing, the clearly fake sounds distracting him from his thoughts.

He hit mute on the remote with his free hand, his eyes scrunched shut as he let his head fall back against the sofa, picturing someone on their hands and knees in front of him, all pale skin with a smattering of freckles that he could trace his fingers over.

They would be so beautifully tight around him, gasping and moaning as he bottomed out, and then he would slowly start to thrust, gentle at first. He would wait until they were begging for more before picking up the pace, slamming into them with such force that the sound of skin slapping against skin would echo around the room.

Tito felt his cock stand proud, throbbing as he swiped his thumb over the tip, a breathless moan escaping his lips as he felt his muscles tense, the warmth pooling in his groin as he rushed towards his climax.

A door slammed shut, and Tito froze, his eyes wide as someone gasped.

“Olivia, no!” Rins’ voice made Tito’s blood run cold, and he rushed to pull up his jeans with one hand as he hit what he thought was the power button on the remote.

But he had no such luck, all he did was unmute the video, the sounds unbearably shrill and loud as Tito felt his cheeks burn with shame.

Olivia was bouncing around in front of him, trying to climb on to his lap, and he was glad that he’d pulled his jeans up enough to shield his cock from Olivia’s claws.

“Olivia down.”

Tito finally got the tv switched off as Olivia hopped down off the sofa, but she was still staring at Tito, waiting for her to make a fuss of her.

But he didn’t dare touch her with his sticky hands. The situation was already embarrassing enough without Rins seeing the evidence of what he’d been up to.

“I’m sorry, the door was open and…” Rins clicked his tongue, and Tito nodded.

It was the only movement he could manage, his lips were compressed shut and he couldn’t face the thought of turning around, scared to see the look of disgust on Rins’ face.

“We should go, someone doesn’t like waiting for her walks.”

Olivia’s tail went into overdrive at the mention of a walk, swishing away and sending all the paper on the coffee table flying.

“Olivia, come.”

She rushed over to Rins, and Tito couldn’t bear to look up, his mouth refusing work as the silence filled the awkward void.

“I’m sorry.” Rins shut the door, and Tito buried his face in the sofa cushions, hoping that they would swallow him up and spare him the embarrassment of ever having to see Rins again.

They had been good friends, and now he had ruined it all.

***

Tito hadn’t been able to get ‘the incident’ out of his mind, and he couldn’t find the courage to send Rins a message.

He thought about heading out to the club, but he couldn’t face another disappointment.

His cock had retreated ever since the incident, and all attempts to coax it back into life had failed spectacularly.

Porn was out, a horrible reminder of what had happened, and in the end he’d resorted to reading erotic books, but they were more interesting than he thought they would be, and he’d just spent the rest of the day reading.

He trained in the house, partly so that he could read, but mostly so he wouldn’t run into Rins, or anyone that Rins might have told about the incident.

That night, as he lay replaying the incident in his mind for what must have been the millionth time, he wished that the bed would swallow him up, sparing him from the embarrassment.

His cheeks burned at the thought of Rins telling everyone, all of them laughing at him, and he wished that he had never moved to Andorra.

*

Sleep had eluded him, but the one advantage to Andorra was that there were infinitely more beautiful people in the clubs, a stark change to the old man pubs of Almeria.

And these were clubs specifically for hook ups.

He was barely in the door when she came striding towards him, even without her heels she would have given Laia a run for her money height-wise.

“Hi.” She towered over him, and he craned his neck so that he could look her in the eyes.

“Hi.”

He was transfixed by her beauty, the glitter of her lipstick reflecting the flashing purple lights, and he felt like a mortal looking up at a goddess.

“Wanna have some fun?” Her fingers teased at the neck of his t-shirt, her long nails grazing his skin as he nodded.

She strode out of the club on her long legs, dragging Tito behind her, and he almost had to jog to keep up.

The cool evening air made Tito shiver, but he didn’t have long to worry about his lack of suitable clothing.

She was dragging him into a dimly lit alley and shoving him up against a wall, her lips crashing into his with such force that he banged his head.

He took a second to get a grip of himself, he had a stunningly beautiful woman kissing him, and he realised he should really be involved in the experience.

Running his fingers through her silky brown hair, he deepened the kiss, and she growled as she nipped at his lips, her hands rushing to unzip his trousers as he let out a gasp, his half hard cock appreciating the attention.

It was nice to have someone else in control, allowing him to enjoy it all without worrying if the other person was enjoying it. But that didn’t help him get his mind off the incident.

He was just hard enough for her to roll the condom on, and she was sinking down on to him before he had time to overthink things, glad for the distraction.

Less than a minute later he felt his body shudder, his cock rapidly softening as he slipped out of her.

It was an unsatisfying climax, barely a trickle of pleasure that faded the second he saw the look of disappointment on her face.

“Didn’t have you figured for a two pump chump.” She popped the p’s, emphasising her British accent and making Tito feel even smaller than he did already.

But this wasn’t the time for small talk.

“Sorry, I’ve got something on my mind.”

“Something or someone?” She tugged down her dress before pulling a lipstick out of her tiny handbag, barely bigger than a phone. Tito was amazed by how glamourous she looked as she stepped out of her lacy panties that had slipped down around her ankles and were resting on the filthy ground.

“Someone.”

“Then why aren’t you with them then?” She quirked up her eyebrow as she tucked her knickers into her handbag, and she even made that look sexy.

“It’s complicated.”

“It doesn’t have to be.”

Tito smiled, wondering how he seemed to get the best advice in the strangest of places.

“I’ll see you around.” She winked at him as she walked away, leaving Tito wondering if it was a very realistic dream.

As if on cue, a rat scurried out, freezing when they saw Tito, which had him darting out of the alley and hurrying home before the sun rose.

*

The sun was peeking over the horizon as he finished his walk of shame, staggering along the road that was thankfully deserted at this time in the morning.

He stumbled into his flat, and he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. His hair was sticking up at funny angles, and he had sparkly lipstick smeared around his mouth.

He looked a mess, and not the sexy kind of mess like his gorgeous companion for the night, he just looked pitiful.

Slumping down on the sofa with a sigh, he fished his phone out of his pocket, and he did the one thing that he’d been putting off.

Tito: I’m sorry.

He didn’t expect Rins to answer, not at this time in the morning, but that didn’t stop him staring at the screen, hoping for a text that never came.

***

Tito was woken by a knock on the door, and he shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight as he let out a groan, wondering who would be knocking on his door at this time in the morning.

He expected it to be a delivery that he had forgotten about, but it was his worst nightmare standing there.

Rins.

Tito felt a blush creep over his cheeks, leaving him unable to make eye contact with Rins, so instead he looked at Olivia, who seemed genuinely happy to see him.

“Hi, I was wondering if you’d like to come join us.” Rins smiled as Olivia swished her tail, nuzzling at Tito’s hand as he petted her.

“I…” Tito felt his cheeks burn with such force that he was worried that it would leave him with scars, and he could feel the tension in the air growing.

“I think it would be for the best if we don’t mention… that… ever again.” Rins laughed, breaking the tension, and Tito felt the tension in his shoulders fade, allowing him to laugh along with Rins without pain shooting through his chest.

“I think you’re right.”

The words, ‘I’ve missed you,’ danced on the tip of his tongue, but he didn’t want to give Rins the impression that he had no other friends in Andorra, even if it was the truth.

“Would you like to come for a walk with us?”

Olivia went wild at the mention of the word walk, jumping up on Tito as he petted her, and he finally saw Rins’ smile. His grin that made him look like he had bodies buried under the patio, but it made Tito feel safe, and there wasn’t a hint of unease, which was a relief.

If Rins had been awkward about it all, then it would have made him feel even worse, but now it felt like he could put the incident behind him and move on.

“Let me get my shoes.” Tito petted Olivia one last time before dashing through to the bedroom to get his trainers, trying not to look too eager, but he was so relieved to have his friend back.

Rins was playing with Olivia when he returned, clinging on to a toy as though it was a treasured childhood possession, and Olivia was giving as good as she got, her teeth perfect for gripping the poor unsuspecting stuffed bear.

“Ready to go?” Rins bounced on the spot, his smile set to maximum dork as Olivia yanked the toy out of his hand, holding her head up high as she showed off the spoils of war.

Tito patted his pockets, checking that he had his phone, not that anyone other than his brother and Rins had called him lately, but it was habit.

“I’m ready.”

*

The walk was pleasant, and Tito had forgotten how good it felt to be outside in the fresh air, sun streaming down on his pale skin and making him feel like the world was alive with possibilities.

“Olivia, no!” Rins yelled, but it was too late, Olivia was heading for the lake, and nothing that he could say or do would stop her.

Tito giggled, covering his mouth with his hand when he saw how unimpressed Rins looked, but then he was laughing along with him.

“She loves water, but she hates being washed.”

“Dog logic.”

Olivia wandered out of the water, leaving a trail of wet paw prints and drips all the way back up to the path, and she waited until she was standing right next to Tito before shaking herself dry, splattering them with stale lake water.

“I’m sorry.” Rins tried to dry Tito off with the sleeve of his hoodie, but it was no match for the sheer volume of water that Olivia had drenched them with.

“It’s okay, she seems to be having fun.”

“Are you having fun?” Rins looked down at Olivia, but Tito knew that he was talking to him.

“Yes, it’s been days since I’ve seen anyone.”

Rins frowned, and Tito felt bad, he hadn’t meant to overshare, but he wasn’t used to watching what he said around Rins, he was so open and honest that he could say anything. That was one of the main things that he liked about Rins.

“Do you have plans for this afternoon?”

“No, I should really train at some point but there’s no hurry.”

“Do you want to come and have lunch with us? I promise to give you human food.” Rins cackled in laughter, and Olivia wagged her tail at the word food.

“I’d like that.” Tito felt at ease, glad that he hadn’t ruined his friendship with Rins.

“We could watch a movie?” Rins grinned, nudging playfully with his elbow. “One with a plot and where everyone keeps their clothes on.”

Tito froze, his cheeks on fire as he tried to figure out what to say, but thankfully Rins spared him from the awkwardness.

“I’m only joking, you’re not the only one that watches porn.” Rins stuck his tongue out before looking away, a faint blush on his cheeks as though he wasn’t used to talking about things like this. Although they were both raised as good Catholic boys, which meant never talking about sex unless they were condemning it.

And then a random thought popped into Tito’s head. “I dread to think what’s in your porn collection.”

“Hey, it’s all tasteful.” Rins held his hands up as though he was surrendering, but his grin said that he had some truly kinky things hidden away.

“Tasteful?” Tito tilted his head, but Rins didn’t get a chance to answer, Olivia was pulling on her lead and dragging him into the forest as a squirrel ran for their life.

By the time Olivia was under control and back on the path, Tito assumed that the subject of porn would be dropped, sparing him any more embarrassment, but he was out of luck.

“Maybe sometime I’ll show you.”

Tito laughed to hide the awkwardness, but a little bit of him was disappointed that Rins was joking.

***

Walking Olivia with Rins had become a regular thing, and Tito found himself looking forward to it. If he had a tail he would wag it with happiness every time that he saw Rins.

He told himself that he liked having a friend who was as strange as him, and that was partly true, but he also felt all warm and fuzzy inside every time that Rins was near. Every hug made his heart skip a beat, and he was sure that he practically glowed with happiness.

Lying out on his bed, he wished that he’d asked Rins if he was free tonight, but he didn’t want Rins to think that he was too clingy.

So, he was sat alone, flicking through films absently, not even reading the titles as they flashed up past him. He picked out one with a comic-book style cover, but he couldn’t get his mind to focus on it.

He had only one thing on his mind. Rins.

The part of his mind that thought he had a crush was being shut down by the other parts of his brain that told him he was just lonely, and he didn’t know which bit to believe.

All he knew was that he wanted to spend more time with Rins, and he didn’t know how to ask for it.

Checking his phone for what felt like the hundredth time, he froze in fright when it buzzed in his hand, and his lips flicked up into a grin when he saw who the message was from.

Rinsy: I’m too shy to do this in person…

Rinsy: But I did say that I’d show you my collection someday.

Rinsy: So, here it is…

Rinsy: xxxxporn.es/A0o5AbG6-Nh749-0/

Tito stared at the link with wide eyes, his mind racing at what Rins would think of as sexy, and he found his cock twitching in anticipation as his finger hovered over the link.

He couldn’t shake the feeling that it had to be a joke, and that he would click on the link only to hear ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’ blasting out of the phone’s tiny speakers.

But then Rins was typing something, and from the way the dots disappeared before flashing up again, he was clearly unsure of what he wanted to say.

Rinsy: The suspense is killing me.

Rinsy: Please say something.

Tito wanted to reach through the phone screen and give Rins a hug, and he typed a reply before he could overthink it, hoping that it was joking enough to put Rins at ease.

Tito: Which one should I start with? ;)

Rinsy: They’re in order :P

Tito: Are you watching them too?

Heart pounding, Tito chewed on his lip as he waited for Rins to answer, wondering if he’d crossed the unspoken line that they had agreed on. But Rins had been the one to start this by offering to share his personal collection.

Rinsy: Yes :$

Knowing he wasn’t the only one who felt a little strange doing this helped him relax, and he blushed at the sight of the emoji doing the same, knowing that it was a fraction of the blush that Rins got when things were awkward.

Rinsy: 1…

Rinsy: 2…

Rinsy: 3…

Rinsy: Go!

Tito stabbed at the link, watching as the first video started to play automatically, and he found himself fascinated by the flimsy looking sets, the bed set centre stage with its pristine white sheets that were practically begging for someone to mess them up.

His hand slid down into his boxers, cupping his half hard cock as the actors appeared, both of them strolling around naked as though that was a perfectly normal thing for people who shared a place to do.

The dialogue was stilted, and in English, which allowed Tito to zone it out, focusing only on the pale skin of the male actor, his body covered in freckles as though someone had splattered him in paint, and that was when he realised who the guy reminded him of.

Rins.

But it had to be a coincidence, right?

His black curls were untamed, and there was a manic edge to his grin, an eerie reminder of Rins’ serial killer smile.

Tito watched as he got down to business, the main event over before he could really get into it, but his cock hadn’t lost interest, wondering what would be next on Rins’ playlist.

The credits rolled, and Tito watched intently so that he could double check that the lead actor’s name wasn’t Alex, but a message from Rins flashed up before it scrolled over the screen.

Rinsy: What do you think?

Tito: The guy looks a lot like you :P

Rinsy: ;)

The winking face was all the confirmation Tito needed that it wasn’t a coincidence, and that Rins had gone out of his way to share this with him.

But what did it all mean? Was Rins flirting with him, or was he the sort of guy that was happy to watch porn with his friends?

The next video flashed up on the screen, bringing Tito back to reality as the slow and sensual music set the mood. It was a nice change of pace, and the world faded away, leaving him peering at his phone screen, fascinated by how much the star kind of looked like a Hollywood version of him.

And then he saw the guy from the first video strolling on to the screen, the Rins look-a-like, and Tito knew that this definitely wasn’t a coincidence.

On screen, the actors were kissing, the act so intimate and tender, and Tito grinned at the thought that a beautiful creature like Rins could be interested in him. Groaning in pleasure as he gave himself a firm stroke, he swiped his thumb over the tip and imagined that it was Rins riding him just like his look-a-like in the video.

He couldn’t help but wonder what Rins would look like while being fucked, and there was no chance that he would be quiet.

Rinsy: You like?

Tito: This is so hot ;)

Rinsy: I want you to fuck me like that.

They were the words that Tito had been longing to hear, to know that someone desired him.

He groaned in pleasure, his eyes falling shut as his body shuddered with his release, splattering warm come over his stomach. He felt like he had achieved nirvana, a moment of perfect clarity as he realised that he hadn’t felt this rush in a long time, and he wanted more.

Opening his eyes he couldn’t stop smiling, but then he saw the messages waiting for him on his phone.

Rinsy: Fuck.

Rinsy: I didn’t mean to say that.

Rinsy: I’m sorry.

Tito glared at the offline icon, his heart pounding as he wondered what he could say or do to make things right.

He wanted to tell Rins everything, how he treasured every second that he got with him, and that he would be only too happy to make his fantasies come true.

Grabbing a tissue from the bedside table, he rushed to wipe himself clean, and he yanked up his jeans, grateful that his boxers were protecting his sensitive cock from the metal zip. He didn’t even have to think about where he was going as he slid on his shoes, all he wanted was to tell Rins how he felt.

*

Running through the streets of Andorra, he couldn’t stop his legs from pounding against the hard pavement, the zip of his hoodie chafing against his bare chest as his breath hung in the air, the warmth of the sun long since gone.

He was on autopilot, rushing towards Rins’ place as though there was a string connecting them, and it wasn’t until he reached Rins’ door that he wondered what he was going to say.

Denying that he had feelings for Rins that were more than just friendship wasn’t an option any more, he had to tell Rins everything, at least that way he would know for sure if he was interested, rather than wondering what could have been.

Knocking on the door, he heard Olivia’s claws scraping against the wooden floor, and he knew that she would be swishing her tail in happiness at the thought of getting more attention.

Tito compressed his lips when the metal lock clunked open, but he couldn’t stop smiling at the thought of seeing Rins again.

The door opened a few inches, and Rins peeked out from around it, his eyes unable to meet Tito’s.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Rins looked down at Olivia, petting her as she tried to squeeze out of the gap so that she could say hello.

“We don’t have to mention that ever again.”

Rins snorted in laughter, and Tito’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of his beautiful smile.

“I… Do you want to come in?”

Tito nodded, slipping into the flat as Olivia jumped up on him, and he gave her a hug as Rins tried in vain to get her to stop.

“Olivia, bed.” Rins watched as she scurried off, but she hopped up on to the sofa, curling up in a ball with her head resting on the arm so that she could watch the two of them. He let out a groan, but Tito rested his hand on his arm, making him smile again. “I’m sorry, she doesn’t like to be left out.”

“It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Rins pulled back, and Tito shook his head, holding his arms out so that he could offer Rins a hug.

Rins didn’t hesitate before cuddling in, Tito stroking his hair as he buried his head against his shoulder, his breath warm against his neck.

“You don’t have to be sorry.” Tito opened his mouth to speak but before he could get his thoughts in order, Rins spoke.

“I really really like you.” Rins looked up at him with big eyes, his smile trembling as he bared his soul, and Tito was sure that his grin was all the answer Rins needed.

“I really really like you too.”

“I…” Rins paused, and Tito could see the relief flooding through his body.

And then Rins’ lips were on his, pushing him back against the wall as he let out a needy groan, the rush of the kiss far better than any climax.

The rush was electric, his knees weak as he wrapped his arm around Rins’ waist, pulling him closer so that their bodies were pressed together, the warmth of his skin like fire. Tito didn’t want to break the kiss, but the need for air overrode his desire to feel Rins’ moist pouty lips.

“Still want me to fuck you?”

Rins grinned, his eyes wide as he nodded, and he took Tito’s hand, interlacing their fingers before leading Tito to the bed.

It was the one bit of Rins’ flat that he’d never seen, and now it felt like he had fallen into a magical land where anything could happen. He stood staring at the bed for so long that Rins had to give his hand a squeeze to bring him back to reality.

“I want you.”

“I want you too.” Tito leant in for another kiss, his hard cock straining against his jeans as he pulled Rins closer, both of them gasping in pleasure.

Rins struggled to pull his jumper over his head, and he ended up tangled in it, needing Tito to rescue him. Tito kissed the end of his nose, and Rins smiled.

“How do porn stars make getting undressed look so sexy?” Rins shook out his curls, flinging his top away as Tito laughed.

“Lots of practice.” Tito dropped to his knees in front of Rins, kissing and licking at his stomach as he unbuttoned his jeans, the taste of come salty, and he got a rush from knowing that Rins had been playing with himself while talking to him.

Tito inched Rins’ jeans and boxers lower, kissing at each newly exposed bit of skin until he was nuzzling at the curly hairs that surrounded his rock hard cock.

Rins’ fingers were running through his hair, encouraging him lower as Tito licked his lips, the smell of sex thick in the air, and he couldn’t wait to taste Rins’ excitement. Licking at the tip, the whimper that escaped Rins’ lips was enough to have him desperate for more, and he took all of him into his mouth without hesitation, sucking away as he inched down Rins’ jeans.

Tito knew that Rins wouldn’t last long, and he had Rins’ jeans down around his calves when he felt Rins’ cock twitch with his impending release.

“Fuck.”

That was all the warning that Tito got, and he greedily swallowed in all down, slurping away until he had licked up every single drop of come.

He looked up to see Rins with his eyes half-closed, and his grin made Tito feel like he’d just won a race.

“Sexy enough for you?”

“Mmm.” Rins’ grin said it all, and Tito knew that it would be a while before he regained the power of speech.

Tito walked Rins to the bed, Rins collapsing on to it the second that it hit the back of his legs, and he looked gorgeous sprawled out.

“You’re gorgeous.”

Rins’ grin got wider, and he shuffled back on the bed, propping himself up on one elbow as he got ready for the show that Tito was about to put on for him.

He unzipped his hoodie to reveal that he was wearing nothing underneath, and Rins’ eyes lit up as he slipped it off his shoulders. It was strange to have someone admiring him rather than his scars, not that Rins was any stranger to scars.

Tito blew Rins a kiss, making them both giggle as he popped open the button on his jeans, and his hard cock did the rest of the work, his erection no match for the flimsy zip.

If it was anyone else he would have slinked out of his jeans, but he knew that Rins wasn’t just anyone, and he leapt out of his jeans, pulling them down as he jumped off the ground, and he held his arms up as though he was a gymnast that had landed the perfect routine.

Rins clapped, and Tito stuck his tongue out, throwing away his jeans as he jumped into bed, making Rins laugh as he nuzzled at his neck, kissing and licking every bit of free skin as Rins rolled him over on to his back, straddling him with a manic grin on his face.

“I want to ride you.”

“I’m all yours.” Tito trailed his fingers down the curve of his Rins’ back, his skin so soft compared to his calloused fingers, and he paused before caressing the curve of his perfect rear.

“More.” Rins leant in for a kiss, pulling back as Tito’s tongue flicked at his lips, and his grin was the most beautiful sight. “Bottom drawer.”

Tito reached off the bed, the weight of Rins straddling him stopping him from falling off, and he grinned when he felt the supplies.

The second he handed up the box of condoms, Rins was tearing off the plastic wrap with his teeth, scattering the contents of the box over the bed before pouncing on an unsuspecting square of blue foil, ripping it open as Tito made himself comfy on the bed, his back against the headboard.

Rins wasted no time rolling the condom on to Tito’s hard cock, making him gasp as Rins got into position, and for a second Tito thought that Rins was just going to sink down on to him without any preparation.

“Impatient, aren’t you?”

“I’ve waited weeks for this.” Rins wiggled his eyebrows, and Tito wondered how he could have been so blind to Rins’ affections.

Squirting lube over his fingers, Tito looked up at Rins, waiting for him to settle into position before circling his tight hole, and he showered Rins with tiny kisses as he pressed a finger in, delighting in the way that he gasped as he brushed up against that spot.

“There.”

“There?” Tito used his free hand to stroke the side of Rins’ face, making him open his eyes as he worked him open. He had never seen a more beautiful sight, his mouth hanging open and his eyelashes fluttering as he gasped and moaned.

“More.”

Tito would never be able to say no to Rins if he asked like that, and he slid another finger in, comforting Rins with his lips as he gently circled his fingers, delighting in how Rins purred with satisfaction, cuddling in against his chest as he arched himself back on to Tito’s fingers.

“No more teasing, I want you now.” Rins’ eyes flew open, as though someone had flicked a switch and sparked him back into life.

Tito smiled, capturing Rins’ lips in a kiss as he slid his fingers out, muffling the hiss of displeasure as he was left open and waiting.

But Rins wasted no time getting into position, his slick hole warm against the tip of his cock, and before Tito had a minute to adjust, Rins was sinking down on to him, gasping as their bodies were pressed together.

The intimacy was overwhelming and Tito buried his head against the crook of Rins neck, holding him tight as he inched his way down, his thick cock filling him to the hilt as Rins nuzzled against him.

“Feel good?”

“So fucking good.” Rins leant back against his knees, pushing Tito deeper inside him as he groaned in pleasure.

“You feel amazing.” Tito trailed his fingers over where they were joined, making Rins shiver as he teased at his stretched hole.

“Ready?” Rins grinned, clenching tight around him as Tito started to rock his hips, letting Rins set the pace.

“Ready.” Tito stuck his tongue out, and Rins leant in for a kiss, trusting Tito to hold him close, guiding his hips so that he could pull out until just the tip was left inside, before slowly thrusting back in, making Rins groan in pleasure.

This was way hotter than any porn video, and Tito felt honoured that he got to experience it all. The taste of the sweat beading over Rins’ beautiful body had him desperate for more, and the way that his breath hitched every time his cock brushed against that spot made Tito feel like a god. But nothing was hotter than Rins’ breathless gasps, begging for more with every thrust.

Time slowed, the noise of the world fading away until it was just the two of them, the feel of Rins’ body wrapped around him all that was keeping him grounded, both of them trying not to rush towards their climax.

Rins fell quiet, his muscles fluttering around him, and Tito lay back so that he could see the look of bliss on Rins’ face, his hard cock leaking profusely as he reached down to stroke him, the silky softness of his cock like heaven to touch, and he felt Rins’ climax before he heard it, Rins groaning as his body shuddered in pleasure, pushing Tito over the edge and sending him rushing towards a dizzying orgasm.

Chest heaving, Rins flopped down into Tito’s arms, both of them needing time to catch their breath. Tito couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have shared something like this with Rins, but he couldn’t find the words to tell Rins just how spectacular he was.

“That was amazing.” Rins kissed at his collarbone, his body limp as the aftershocks rippled through him, his grin so wide that Tito was sure he’d be smiling for days.

“I aim to please.” Tito stuck his tongue out as Rins laughed, forcing Tito’s half hard cock out and making them both gasp.

Tito stroked Rins’ back, comforting him as he rolled off on unsteady legs, but then the bed was creaking under the weight of a large and enthusiastic puppy that was happy to see both of them.

Rins tried to keep Olivia back, but there was no stopping her enthusiasm, and Tito quickly slid the condom off his softening cock before sitting it on the bedside table, out of reach of Olivia.

Sighing, Rins buried his head against Tito’s shoulder, and he stroked his back as Olivia flopped down on the bed next to them.

“I guess if we’re dating you’re going to have to get used to Olivia thinking the bed is hers.”

“Dating?” Tito’s heart raced, he hadn’t thought any further forward than this night, but he would gladly take anything that Rins was willing to offer.

“If you want to?” Rins looked so young, his smile trembling as he waited for an answer, and Tito leant in for a kiss to reassure him.

“Of course I want to.” Tito smiled, cuddling in as Rins fought to drape the blanket over them.

Those three little words danced on his tongue, but it was too soon for them, not that he had any doubt of his feelings for Rins.

“I’d do anything to wake up next to you in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
